User blog:I am not very Useful/favourite bloodborne weapons
For this list im going to first do trick weapons then do firearms. This will probably be quite biased, i havent tried every weapon but really the only one i havent is rakuyo and bloodletter but im gonna rank them anyway, also this is based on there moveset design and just overall how fun they are. Also a quick note all the weapons before tonitrus are ones i truly dislike (saif is a sorta dislike, ludwigs and amygdala i despise). 26. amygdalan arm i just despise this thing, its really not that fun to use and it just doesnt have the right moveset for me, and im the person that mains ugs ga and gh. i changed it so none of the letters are capitalised just to show how much i hate it. 25. Ludwigs Holy Blade Just a bland moveset, not my cup of tea looks nice though. 24. Beast Saif I no longer like it after using it a bit more, it doesnt feel nice what so ever. 23. Tonitrus I just enjoy every weapon in this game its a problem i have, I enjoy these since this is just lightning maracas however i do like its nice and simple moveset. 22. Kirkhammer Really the only reason this is ranked higher than LHB is the tricked variant, i enjoy pancaking people. 21. Logarius Wheel Just great design and it is a great arcane and strength weapon 20. Reiterpallasch Its quite cool for it to be a gun as well, however i dont enjoy rapier movesets they are just all pokes thats it 19. Rifle Spear Same as the one above but it has a more varied moveset 18.Saw Cleaver Your probably gonna hate me for this but i dont enjoy it, i just find the movesets between them not that changed, its just a extended version of it. 17. Beast Cutter Great stagger but its the same as the Threaded cane but slower. 16. Church Pick Its just a very unique weapon, has a unique variant of serrated (being beasthunter) and righteous damage, probably the most versatile weapon in the game, dont really enjoy the transformed though, ive moved it up slightly but its nice, just prefer stake and boom a bit more after using them more. 15. Boom Hammer Extremely satisfying charged r2 other than that its just looks nicer and its what i feel a lot better than the tonitrus, it r2 also pancakes in a way which makes it more fun 14. Stake Driver Nevermind '''this '''is the most satisfying weapon, the charged r2 is just gorgeous i enjoy it so much. However i find it has a very bland moveset might hate it in the future. 13. Hunters Axe HALBERD! HALBERD! HALBERD! Anyway i love halberds, probably my favourite weapon class ever, its used by a great boss, feels really beginner friendly and its just fun, it is however not my favourite starting weapon anymore. 12. Saw Spear Basically the saw cleaver with a much more unique transformed and has a nicer look to it. 11. Chikage The transform attacks and the transformed r2 are great, nice looking weapon. only problem really is the rest of the moveset. 10. Simon's Bowblade My favourite gun weapon in the game. i enjoy curved swords and greatbows what else could a man ask for. 9. Bloodletter Dont really know the moveset but from what i heard its really fun but i havent tried this. 8. Burial Blade Holy hell a scythe i actually enjoy using, looks nice and feels really fun to use. 7. Blades of Mercy Its a love hate relationship. Its twin daggers which the r1s get faster and has a fun moveset, the hate is everyone i faced who uses this just spams r1 and it encourages it, doesnt deter me to hate this weapon. 6. Threaded Cane After making a arctinge character ive been enjoying it a lot more, i dont enjoy weps with a ss moveset but i find this one a lot more appreciatable my opinion has changed quite a bit and is now my favourite starter weapon. This is the part of the list is the weapons i enjoy using. 5. Rakuyo Ive finally got around to trying this weapon and ive found it a joy to use. 4. Whirligig Saw Who doesnt love this weapon (except from lancer) its a literal pizza cutter. 3. Kos Parasite Just has a very wacky moveset, looks decently nice, and its just really enjoyable to use 2. Holy Moonlight Sword Has really good looks, very fun moveset, and its basically what i wish the moonlight greatsword in 3 was but instead we got a dissapointment anyway back on topic its basically the perfect weapon for me. 1. Beast Claws I have only spent about 3 hours and using this and its really enjoyable but yet i thought it was ok and was quite dissapointed that it doesnt have a 2 transformation attacks... Then i got the Beasts Embrace rune and basically became my dream weapon. Now its extremely enjoyable, fun, fun moveset, fun, and also it looks really nice with papers and the shell. I will Try and finish this list and get the firearm segment completed, i need my tea afterall. Ive changed my opinions on a few weapons the hunters axe one really isnt serious tbh also i tried new weapons aka the rakuyo and say it definitely belongs in number 5 spot, im gonna do the firearms soon i promise Category:Blog posts